


Day 8: Face Sitting

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Lucio wasn’t sure about this kink of Akande’s. It takes him a bit to get into it but once he does he finds it just as enjoyable for him.





	Day 8: Face Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little.

“Are you okay?” The only response Lucio received was the tight squeeze of a large hand on his thigh. He lets out a breathless laugh at the response, resting his hand atop Akande’s for a moment. Lucio knew that his boyfriend liked to eat him out, but this was something else entirely. Could Akande even breath down there?

The thought has Lucio lifting up on his knees a bit more. He had not been putting a lot of weight on his lovers face before, but now he was hovering just enough so that the older man was having to lift his head from the pillows to get access to him. “You can sit down, love,” Akande says reassuringly, both hands moving to Lucio’s hips now to try and coax him back down.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

With that, Akande lets out a quiet laugh, something not very common for him. “You will not hurt me,” he insists. His boyfriend was small and light, if he were to cause Akande pain, the older man would have no trouble removing him from his face.

“What if you can’t breath?”

“I don’t want to breathe. I want to eat you out,” he retorts quickly. At the seeming hesitance from his boyfriend, Akande lets out a quiet sigh, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to Lucio’s thigh. “If I need you to sit up, I will remove you myself.” He pauses for a moment before speaking up again, “We do not have to do this, Lucio.”

The young musician is still for a moment, seeming to consider his options before all at once, sitting back down. He’s worried for a moment but the feeling is soon chased away as his lover moans against his skin. Feeling a bit more confident, Lucio straightens his back and presses against Akande more. “This is what you wanted?” he asks, voice a bit breathless.

He feels two large hands come up and spread his asscheeks further apart to give you older man better access. Akande hums out an affirmation from beneath him and so Lucio pushes down further. He can feel Akande’s tongue tracing at his entrance, pushing in and lapping at his hole hungrily. When he feels Akande suck at the skin there he practically melts, grinding his hips down a bit and causing the older man to moan.

“You like that?” Lucio asks quietly, though he clearly already knew the answer. He feels the hands on him tighten to squeeze at the softness of his ass. He wonders briefly if he would bruise from it, but can't seem to care. “You like eating out my ass like this?” He can not help but notice how Akande’s member went from half mass to fully hard in just a matter of minutes. “I don’t even need to touch you, do I? You’re really getting off on this.”

He felt himself relaxing into his role as the time went on. Akande groans beneath him and so Lucio lifts his hips for just a moment, leaning forward onto his knees to give the older man a moment to breathe. As soon as he does though, a hand slaps hard against his ass, causing him to hiss out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Fine,” he says with a laugh, sitting back down against his lovers face and grinding his hips downward again. “You don’t get to stop until you make me come then.” He smiles at the moan that vibrates against his hole, knowing that he has given Akande exactly what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
